


真的要我来亲手涂防晒霜吗？

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	真的要我来亲手涂防晒霜吗？

1>

他可能是唯一一个全程见证大野智从白皮美人一步一步堕落成黑皮大叔的人……除去关系好的过分的岚们的话。

 

平常人见到他的钓鱼前和钓鱼后，只会大惊失色痛斥钓鱼害人不浅。而正是因为他观看了全程又试图阻止这一切的发生并且最终未果，此时他的心里充斥的则是无能为力的挫败感和一万个惋惜。

 

虽然原则是大野智开心就好。拍这么压抑的剧，角色背负了这么多痛苦，如果钓鱼能让他稍微喘一口气开心一点的话……

 

可是你也不能一点防晒工作都不做啊你可是负责貌美如花的爱豆啊？？？

 

“我抹防晒霜了啊。”

 

某人一脸坦荡。

 

关于防晒这一点你学学你家四弟好不好？你还有没有一点主役的自觉和责任感了？？

 

“可是我觉得，随着剧情越来越推进，成濑老师背负的悲伤越来越深重，他越来越黑也是应该的啊。”

 

……跑火车这种技能，就不要学你四弟了好吗？？

 

“斗真你太较真啦。”大野智拍了拍他的肩膀，“人钓鱼，就会黑。如果一次晒不黑，那就两次。久而久之，一定会黑啦。”

 

我又没问你有关怎样变黑的指导意见啊？？

 

2>

 

“如果接下来去钓鱼的话，给我好好涂防晒霜。”生田盯着正在脱西服外套的半黑皮大野智，不厌其烦地叮嘱着。

 

如果不是接下来还有他的戏份的话，他一定要逼着大野在他眼皮子底下全副武装好再出门。

 

“嗯嗯嗯嗯！”丝毫没有诚意的连发的答应。

 

他确定现在大野的脑海里已经游满了黑鲷和琥珀鱼了。

 

“生田桑，拍摄要开始了！”

 

生田一眯眼，捏住大野的脸直视他已经开始放光的眼睛，威胁道：“要是我发现你回来又变黑了，下次我就亲自给你涂防晒霜。”他左右晃了晃大野被捏的瘪瘪的面包脸，加重语气道，“听见了没？”

 

大野听见旁边服装师在憋笑，耳朵一红，立马换上诚挚的眼神望着生田一个劲点头。

 

生田这才放开他，捞起外套推门出去了。

 

大野迷茫地揉着脸目送生田离开。生田背影的轮廓看起来异常可靠，从白色背心的侧边露出来的肌肉块既结实又漂亮。

 

大野隔着短T捏了捏自己胳膊上的肌肉，又掀起来对着镜子研究了一番。

 

好像还差的有点远……

 

他闷闷不乐地背着包推开了更衣间的门。

 

3>

 

他私下里可没见过这样的斗真……

 

那个一直笑眯眯的又可爱又萌的小番茄到底是什么时候变得这么有气场了？

 

居然还敢S身为大前辈的他了，呜。

 

4>

 

生田走进片场，空气就像全世界的冷藏库一起打开了一样冷。

 

他说着早上好，不明就里地往里走，迎面遇上了大野的小助理，小姑娘一脸要哭出来的表情。他拦下小姑娘，后者看到是事务所的亲人，连忙一口气把肚子里的郁闷全倒出来了。

 

“生田桑你可来了你快去那边看看吧这次大野桑晒的太黑了连导演都生气了——”

 

5>

 

看到大野智的一瞬间生田已经开始怀疑人生了。

 

怎么会有人能把自己在三天之内就晒黑到非洲难民的程度？这个人是天才吗？晒黑界的天才吗？

 

余光瞟到生田的身影，大野智露出了得救的表情，哭丧着脸冲着他嘟起了嘴。那嘴唇上涂抹着晶亮亮的唇膏，一块小黑炭上只有那一抹在噼咔噼咔的闪着光。生田看着他那可怜巴巴的样子感到又可气又可笑，先插进两个人中间，把大野从发火到冒烟的导演手里救出来。

 

生田拽着他的手腕，头也不回地往休息室走。大野本以为生田会再苦口婆心地劝他，没想到他居然一路一言不发，周围已经习惯两个人老妈子和熊孩子模式的staff们纷纷投来异样的目光。

 

“斗真……”他嗫嚅着开了口。

 

他听见生田嘴里轻轻的啧了一下，头都没回。

 

焦糖面包心一沉，八字眉一皱，亮晶晶的嘴一扁，大步加小跑的乖乖被生田拖着走，不敢有一句怨言。

 

我萌萌的斗真居然生气了！那个老好人！软绵绵的！被整个岚团抖S的番茄居然生气了！

 

大野垂下头，开始认真的思考自己这次是不是做的太过分了。

 

6>

 

但是、好像没大有错嘛。白白的有什么好？又像女孩子，又没有男子气概，又会被痴汉盯上。再说……人钓鱼，就会黑，他真的控制不住他自己啊。

 

7>

 

生田沉默着把套装递给他。

 

大野一边嘴里小声喊了声“斗真”，一边乖乖地接过来搭到身边的椅子靠背上，两手交叉着捏住T恤的下沿儿掀上去，一点都不抵触地在生田面前换衣服。

 

他的小肚皮还是白白的，这一下就像脱了短袖换了件白背心一样。有点像自己戏里常穿的那件白背心。生田本就不是摆的住冷脸的人，这么一下简直要兜不住了，差点噗嗤一声笑出来。不过看渔夫现在表现的这么乖巧，自己的白脸政策还是蛮有效的。

 

大野换好衣服，自觉主动地坐到镜子旁边去。生田喊化妆师进了休息室，化妆师一脸苦痛的把粉底又翻黑了一个色号。

 

生田抱着胸站在他后面，忽然开口：“大野桑。今天难得我们两个的镜头都很少，拍摄结束后我陪你去钓鱼吧。”

 

说罢头也不回地回了自己的休息室。

 

8>

 

大野智：“？？？”

 

化妆师：“？？？？？”

 

两个人对着镜子的对方面面相觑。

 

大野智傻乐两声：“你看斗真就是这么刀子嘴豆腐心连导演都生气了他还要带我去钓鱼，哈哈哈……”

 

化妆师：“……”我觉得大野桑你还是不要太天真比较好。

 

9>

 

这个人的演技是真的能让人沉迷其中的。他也是，和大野对戏的时候只能看得到律师天使的外表下无尽的痛苦和绝望，完全不会在意他本身皮肤是黑是白这些肤浅的事情。

 

导演喊cut后，欲言又止地望着大野智。

 

这个人还能更黑吗？

 

应该不能了吧……应该到极限了吧……再黑就要突破他对亚洲人的认知了。

 

要不然就干脆不劝他放弃钓鱼了……

 

于是导演拍了两下他的肩膀，什么都没说出口。但是当不久之后导演某天深夜准备好啤酒小菜打开电视，发现一块比成濑领还黑的黑炭做着综艺节目时，刚喝进去的一口酒噗的喷了出来，反思自己当时真的不应该对成濑老师发火的……当时的他，可能已经真的在努力防晒了。

 

大野坐在片场的小板凳上调整心情，生田转去拍他最后一个镜头。在生田cut的时候，大野的表情已经变回往常的样子了，从片场的角落钻出来拉起生田的胳膊就往更衣室走。

 

“对了你提的着急我还没有联系船长，要不要现在联系一下啊……”大野若有所思的放慢了脚步。

 

生田倒是认真的想了一下，在大野背后不怀好意的笑了起来：“联系吧。打个电话。万一船长今天不出海呢。”

 

10>

 

不管船长出不出海，反正我知道你是出不了了。

 

11>

 

不知道什么时候变成了生田在前面拽着他走。大野在他身后抬着头望着生田的后颈，忽然感觉自己像是养了一条牧羊犬，从他小小的时候就开始养，现在已经养大了，都能在前面拉着他跑了。

 

大野心里美滋滋的，由着他把自己牵到了休息室，也没注意在他前脚刚进来，生田后脚就转身把休息室落了锁。

 

生田从自己的包里拿出一瓶防晒霜，自己拉开化妆镜前的凳子坐了上去，拽着大野的胳膊一扯就把大野捞进了怀里。

 

“不重吗？”大野坐在他腿上，挣了两下，有点害羞的呐呐着。

 

“都瘦的像纸片了。”生田把大野拉近，大野后背一半贴在他胸前一半靠在他上臂。生田手臂围住他，扭开了防晒霜的盖子。

 

“抹防晒霜？……我自己来啦……”

 

生田往手心挤出一大团防晒霜，右手把瓶子随手放在大野的大腿上。他轻轻弹了一下大野的脑门：“闭眼。”

 

大野下意识地合上了双眼，生田手法娴熟地把防晒霜在他脸上抹开。

 

这手法和他真真不一样！

 

大野乐滋滋地闭目养神。要是斗真能回回给他抹防晒霜就好了！要不是抹防晒霜太麻烦，他也不至于晒得这么黑。

 

12>

 

“你钓鱼的时候穿什么衣服？”

 

涂完脸，生田问道。

 

大野往自己身上比了比，又往四周的衣架上看了一圈，忽然眼前一亮。

 

“就和芹泽桑里面穿的那件白背心很像啊。”

 

生田的休息室后面挂了好几件同款白背心。看起来比他那一堆黑西装清爽多了。

 

“你去那边拿一件换上。”

 

大野应了一声，从生田腿上跳下去，依他的话把白衬衫换成了背心。换着衣服，他心里变得怪怪的，如果成濑老师和芹泽也能关系好起来就好了。

 

“看起来有点像穿了两个背心。”生田比划着，“里面的小一点，外面的宽一点。”

 

魔王是魔王，私下里他和斗真又不会反目成仇的。他摇摇头不再胡思乱想，一边坐回自己的位置一边给了生田一个暴栗：“就你话多。”

 

13>

 

接下来的发展就有点奇怪了。

 

啊真希望自己也有点成濑老师运筹帷幄的能力啊！一点点就行！要不然他回回被坑也是很难过啊！

 

14>

 

防晒霜一路从他的脖子抹到胸口。生田一个趁其不备，手指撩开背心带就钻了进去，指尖上冰凉的防晒霜蹭到热烫的乳尖上，吓得大野一个激灵。

 

“这、这里就不用了吧……不会晒到、呜……这里的……”

 

大野仿佛意识到了什么，扭动着身子想从生田腿上下去。生田揽紧了他的腰，在乳首上用力一捏，大野立马呜的一下惊叫出声，乖乖地坐了回去。生田把手从背心下抽出来，被捏的又红又肿的乳尖轻轻顶出了一个小包。大野是能在镜子里看出来的，又羞又急地在镜子里瞪着生田。

 

“你说晒不到吗？”生田隔着背心揉弄着刚刚被冷落的另一边的乳珠，嘴凑到大野耳边轻声道，“万一穿的是我这个size的背心呢？嗯？用背心带遮着乳头可遮不住啊……智君想露出来给谁看呢？真是太下流啦，智君你啊。”

 

碍于肤色的缘故还看的不是很明显，但大野的脸已经红透了。凑在他耳边都能感受到他散发出来的温度。

 

“没……都是合身的……”

 

生田低下头去，隔着背带含住乳首轻轻地碾咬着。不多时，布料被唾液浸湿而变得透明，这下不仅是形状，就连颜色都看的清清楚楚了。

 

大野眯起眼睛呜呜的哼了两声，轻轻推着生田的头：“你放开……啦……防晒霜都被你吃掉了……”

 

生田叼住乳粒，上目线看着大野：“人也会被吃掉哦。”

 

这个人！

 

“不要在这里做啦……我已经联系船长了哦？会迟到啦……”

 

生田的手已经握住了他不受控制高高翘起的小肉棍：“不行……比起钓鱼来说，这个才是当务之急吧？”

 

“不、不要管啦，你不要动我，一会儿就……”

 

呜哇——比起生理问题来说钓鱼更重要的啊？

 

生田第一次真切的感觉到钓鱼在大野智心里的位置。

 

他皱了皱眉，拿自己的下身抵住大野晃来晃去的屁股：“可对我来说，还是这个比较重要啊。”他在大野耳边呢喃着，声音带着一丝诱惑般的甜美，“让我插进去吧。嗯？”

 

15>

 

啊为什么他就是抵抗不过美男！翔君的脸也是！斗真的脸也是！

 

他心里十足沮丧，却仍旧被哄着褪下了裤子，只露出浑圆的小屁股，任由生田的手指在中间的小穴里肆虐。用来润滑的是生田常用的乳液，与他的肠液一起，被咕啾咕啾的搅拌着。在一片寂静的乐屋里，只能听见手指抽动时黏黏糊糊的声音，和他黏黏糊糊的呻吟。

 

“进去了哦。”似乎还嫌他不够专心，生田出声提醒道。

 

大野斜着眼瞪他，有些粗鲁地哑声吼道：“要做就做，真的要迟到了！”

 

还、还以为自己能去钓鱼？

 

生田被这个人异常顽强的精神力震慑住了。

 

这不是逼我做的持久一点吗？

 

好啊，正中下怀，深得他心。

 

16>

 

从镜子里看，他们两个的衣服都是完好的，只是面色酡红双唇微张的他暴露了一切。他为了演戏，瘦了不少，这就让生田更加轻松地掐住他的腰往上提，双手一松他就靠着重量坐下去，把热烫的肉棒吞到身体的最深处。

 

“狡、猾……”

 

生田在他身后低低地笑了起来：“太深了？不舒服么？戳到你最舒服的地方了么？”

 

大野根本不敢看镜子里自己的表情。此时他已经不像刚才一样侧坐着，而是完全背倚着生田的胸膛，面朝着镜子，两条细白的腿无力地大敞着垂在生田的大腿两侧。

 

生田似乎发现他害羞，手放开他的细腰，手臂从他腿弯下穿过，把双腿抬高、分的更开。大野吓了一跳，头一抬，恰好对上了镜子里生田的双眼。生田的眼神慢慢落下来，他也控制不住地跟着生田往下看，自己吞吃着肉棒的艳红色的肉穴赫然出现在镜子的中央。

 

一直以来他只是默默接受了自己被插入的事实，突然从物理上看到真正被插入的样子，一瞬间他就被惊吓到大脑当机，直盯着那处，连眼睛都忘了眨。

 

“智君真棒。”生田吻着他的耳垂赞赏，“这次格外棒。”

 

17>

 

最后他全射到了镜子上，光滑的镜面被白色的浊液渍的一塌糊涂。

 

因为骑乘而带来了更甚的快感和倦怠感，已经到了极限，他勉强保持清醒的撑到生田射精，便晕晕乎乎地头一歪睡过去了。

 

生田是诡计得逞了，抱着大野，轻手轻脚地给他换上原本的衣服，收拾了一下休息室便心情大好地回家了。

 

18>

 

“大野桑？你昨天是怎么了？身体不舒服吗？”来自从来没被大野放过鸽子的船长。

 

“我……”大野一梗。

 

难道要说被后辈强制抹防晒霜最后抹成不可描述的事情了？

 

他大脑瞬间当机了。

 

“我……我最近拍电视剧可能有点忙等我拍完再出海吧船长……”

 

化妆师：“？？？？？”今天太阳是从哪边升起来的是不是他起床的方式不太对他是不是应该回去重起一遍那个大野桑居然主动提不去钓鱼了？

 

大野合上手机长叹一声。

 

糟糕……想到防晒霜就有点……不可描述……

 

19>

 

“大叔你怎么这么黑了？？”看着一块炭移动进休息室，二宫惊的游戏机都掉了。

 

“我把防晒霜扔了。”

 

“？？？”谁给你这么理直气壮的勇气？

 

然后在看不见的地方，大野的耳尖，又悄悄的红了。


End file.
